The Dangers of Rejection
by RozaDimitri99
Summary: Sequel to "What if Dimitri had Left Rose?" Mason's real dad, Rose is pregnant, and Tasha is out for revenge. Can everyone stay alive in the heat of the battle, will Mason's life be put into danger? Well jump right in and find out. Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys! I'm so excited to start this sequel and I sincerely hope that you are all as excited as I am! Love you all and as usual I do not own the Vampire Academy. By the way, thank you for all of the amazing suggestions on how to start off this first chapter. -Sammy**

Chapter 1:

My first prenatal appointment was set a couple of weeks after Gregory woke up at the hospital and I was super excited. At this point in time, everyone around me knew about my pregnancy and I was being showered in congratulations hugs and cards. Much to my dismay, Lissa decided, as queen, that I wasn't allowed to guard her until I gave birth and Gregory didn't argue with her because he was cautious with pregnancies as it was being that he had lost a baby before and wasn't about to lose another one. Being as I wasn't guarding, I was extremely bored and I spent most of my time at home with Mason since there was no reason to put him in daycare when I was home all day.

For a while Mason acted really odd and that started after we had revealed to him that Dimitri was his biological father. It was a hard day. Surprisingly, Greg and Dimitri made it through the whole conversation with Mason without screaming at each other and this was because, when one was talking, the other kept their mouth shut, plus I was mediating.

_**Flashback**_

"Mase, baby, your daddy, Dimitri, and I need to talk to you." I'd called up to Mason who had been playing upstairs. He came running downstairs and saw all three of us sitting together at the kitchen table. Dimitri and Greg were sitting right next to each other and across from them, I was sitting down and next to me was an empty chair for Mason to sit at.

He looked worried and looked at me, "Mommy, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, baby. We just need to talk." I smiled encouragingly when I realized that he thought he was in trouble. Seeing my smile, he smiled back and came to sit by me at the table.

No matter how many time the three of us had run through this conversation, it didn't make it any easier and it became clear that all of our conversation plans were lost to oblivion. A look of fear crossed Greg's face, he really was worried that he would lose his first and only son.

"Buddy, when your mommy was younger..." he started and then took a deep breath to steady his wobbly breathing. "When your mommy was younger, she was dating Dimitri." he said quickly and glanced at Dimitri.

Mason looked at Dimitri and looked confused for a minute. "You dated my mommy, Dimtri?" he said. Dimitri nodded.

"Dimtri left your mom and then she found out she was pregnant with you." Mason looked at my stomach and I knew he was thinking about how I was pregnant now. "When she found out, she was very..." he searched for the right word, "worried, because she didn't know how she was possibly going to take care of you because she was still in school. I found her crying the day she found out and we fell in love. I went to her doctors appointments and I was with her when she first saw you on a machine in the doctor's office. I was with her everyday and I was with her through everything. After being with her through her pregnancy, I began to think of you as my own son. I was with your mommy when she had you and we both considered you my son. You called me daddy when you were 10 months old and you really were my son whether or not you were biologically mine." Greg said and he had tears in his eyes. He was visibility sweating from being so worried.

Mason just sat in the chair for a minute and right before I was about to ask him if he understood everything that Greg had said, he looked up at Greg and said, "So Dimitri's my daddy?"

One of the tears in Greg's eyes dropped down his cheek and he quickly wiped it away. Dimitri jumped to Greg's rescue surprisingly. "Mason, I know that this kind of confusing but basically what your dad is trying to say is that although I was with your mommy and me and her were the ones that created you, your daddy is still your dad. He has been there for you your entire life." Dimitri's next sentence looked like it pained him to say but he did it anyway, "The father that you have known your entire life is more of a dad to you than I am."

Greg looked at Dimitri shocked and more tears fell down his face that I don't think that he even noticed because he was so entirely shocked at Dimitri. Before I could completely process what Dimitri had said, Mason got up and walked around to the other side of the table. He didn't hesitate in wrapping his arms around Greg and pulling him close. I barely heard Mase whisper, "I love you, Daddy."

Greg wrapped his arms around Mase and picked him up to set him on his lap before he said, "I love you too, Buddy. More than the world."

**Back to regular time**

Ever since then, Mason had acted a little strangely around Dimitri. They hung out a lot and they bonded but Mason would rather spend time with Greg. One night, Mase came to me and asked me if he was the reason that Gregory is so upset whenever he's with Dimitri. I had told him that he get's so upset because his daddy really is afraid of losing him. Since I told him that, Mase wanted to spend all of his time with Greg.

Back to my doctors appointment, I was now 9 weeks pregnant and it was my first check up appointment. We left Mason with Dimitri at our appointment so that we could have this first check up together. The appointment itself went pretty quickly. She checked my blood pressure and all that other good stuff and told me that everything seemed to be going smoothly.

Greg and me stopped by DQ after we left the hospital. We had to eat there so that Mason wouldn't see that we got ice cream without him. After we got our ice cream cones, we went to sit down at a table outside and we held hands across the table.

I don't do well in the silence so I decided to ask him a question that has been itching at me for the last couple of weeks.

"Is there anymore news on Tasha and Alex?" I asked. He locked eyes with me and then cleared his throat.

"There's been a couple more sightings that usually end up in the killing of a few people, never moroi though. She hasn't made it anywhere close to court so that's something." he said.

"What about Alex?" me and Alex have been really close friends since I started working at court three years ago and I never, ever thought that he would go strigoi or let alone be with someone like Tasha. But, as far as I knew, he wasn't strigoi, there was no proof of it.

Greg took a deep breath and squeezed my hand. "Alex... well he's been spotted with red eyes and fangs." tears strung into my eyes and Gregory immediately got up and came over to my side of the table. He got on his knees in front of me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I put my head down and started to cry silent tears for my friend. "Shhh. It's okay, sweetheart. Everything's going to be okay, I promise. Don't cry. You have me and you have Mason, you have our beautiful baby that you're carrying, hell you even have Dimitri to help you through this. Don't cry, my love, everything will be okay."

My tears started to disappear when I heard his words. He had always been able to make my tears go away since the first time we met. When he found me crying after I had found out about my pregnancy, all he had to do was talk to me and my tears would go right away. I wrapped my arms around his broad shoulders and whispered, "Thank you, baby. I love you."

"I love you, too." he said to me before he stood up and brought me to my feet as well. We finished our ice cream on the walk home.

When we got home, Dimitri was sitting in silence on the couch with his head in his hands and his elbows on his knees. I could hear Mason playing upstairs.

"Hey Dimitri, what's wrong?" I asked. He slowly took his head out of his hands and looked up at me. I could see tears run down his face. "What's wrong...?" I asked slowly. He was starting to worry me. Instead of answering, he picked up his phone that I hadn't noticed was there and handed it up to me. There was a text message showing. I read it.

It said, _Dimitri you will regret leaving me. I've been thining of ways to make sure of it and I think I've finally got it. Either you come back to me and you're mine forever or I take that little brat away from you in every way possible. Take your pick. Love you XOXO. -Tasha. _

I stared down at the phone for what seemed like decades and when I could finally tear my eyes away, they looked straight up at the stairs that lead to Mason's bedroom. I felt tears come to my eyes as I thought about what could happen to him.

**AN: WHOOAA! What a way to start off the sequel ladies and gentlemen! Let me know what you thought, were you disappointed or did you love it? What are you hoping to see happen. Love you all -Sammy **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys, I'm sorry I've waited so long to update but planning for school has gotten hectic and softball practice is very time consuming, but I'm trying to do better. I love you all :) -Sammy**

Chapter 2:

I cried myself to sleep that night despite Greg's and even Dimitri's attempts at trying to help me stop crying. Not a single part of me could imagine my little boy being hurt and I would be dead before Tasha would lay a single solitary hand on him. I couldn't say anything like that though because I couldn't stop sobbing. The only words that I actually got out of my mouth were the ones telling Dimitri to please stop trying to cheer me up, then I went upstairs and cried most of the night in Greg's arms crying until I fell asleep.

When I woke up in the morning, or I guess afternoon since is was about 1 o'clock. My face felt weird from falling asleep with tears running down my face. Greg wasn't with me obviously. Mason woke up early everyday so he was probably down there with him. Taking a few minutes to brush my teeth and clean my face so that I looked at least a little presentable before I walked downstairs, I calmed my breathing which had already sped up thinking about Mason and the text message.

As I got downstairs, Mason was sitting on the couch watching little kids type shows and Gregory was working on the computer in the living room. I said good morning to Mason and kissed his head before going over to Greg and asking him what he was doing.

"Just doing some of my regular work. I asked Hans if I could take off today," Hans was in charge of schedules. "and he let me but I still had a lot of paperwork to do so I decided to get it done here. Plus, I'm looking through other people paperwork and stuff that they have logged to see if anyone's found out more on Tasha." he looked up at me with a determined look before continuing. "She's not going to touch him. I promise you." he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him and the computer desk chair.

I leaned my head against his and whispered, "I know you wont, baby." then I looked over to where Mason was sitting, completely oblivious to our conversation and smiled at my baby boy. Setting one of my hands on my stomach I looked back at Greg and said, "I know you wont let anyone touch your family." I smiled and went to sit next to Mason on the couch.

Weeks went by without any word about Tasha. Things had actually started to calm down. Those weeks turned into months, two months to be exact, and everything had smoothed over. There were no strigoi attacks at court or anywhere near court and no one had seen Tasha or Alex around. Our bet was that someone had managed to kill them and they were no longer our problem. It was sad to think about Alex being dead but it was better to think about him dead then as the undead walking around and killing people. Needless to say, however, was that everything had calmed down and nobody was freaking out and running around about the "end of the world" anymore. People are so dramatic. I had reason to worry because we were her target; none of them were so why were they freaking out? Royal, ugh, so needy.

I was now four months pregnant and my doctor said that everything was going great and my baby was progressing fantastically and perfectly. Mine and Greg's wedding was set for this weekend and we were all super excited. Even Dimitri seemed excited for me. Dimitri was bringing his new kinda sorta girlfriend to the wedding which was awesome. Her name is Alice and she's a new guardian at court. Recently her charge had died of disease, through no fault but natures, so Hans and I gave her a job here and she met Dimitri. They had an instant connection and I was really happy for him. Alice knew all about me and Mason and she was cool about it. At first, I was a little worried about leaving Mason with her and Dimitri but only because of everything with Tasha. After a couple of weeks with still no activity though, I loosened up and caved which was a good thing because Alice loved him and he loved it when she watched him. Everything was going smoothly and everything was calm, just the way, as a guardian, I like it.

Tonight, I was going to go with Lissa (my maid of honor), Mia, and Sydney to go for our final check on all of the bridesmaids dresses and my wedding dress. I was so excited. Every time I put on my dress I got more and more excited. Mine and Greg's day had finally come and I couldn't be more ready. Mason was getting excited for the wedding too because he gets to be the ring bearer and we got him fitted for his cute little tux. Our flower girl was going to be Mia's three year old (only a few months younger than Mason), Alexandra. She was a cutie pie and mine and Greg's first choice for a flower girl. But today, we were having our final fitting and I was pumped up and ready to go. Greg wasn't going with us, though because he wasn't allowed to see my dress until I was walking down the aisle.

When we got to the wedding store extravaganza at court, it was exactly as I remembered it from my previous trips. The guy who worked there, a moroi named Ethan, I remembered, left to get my dress along with the bridesmaid dresses from the back. All of us girls were sitting on a couch waiting while he was getting the dresses and we were all talking about everything that had changed and how Mia and I had kids, I was expecting, and Lissa had recently found out that she was pregnant. It was true, everything had changed since high school and it had changed for the better in my opinion; I had a job guarding Queen Dragomir, I was in love with an amazing man who was soon to become my husband, I had a beautiful son, plus I was expecting another beautiful baby. Everything was perfect.

Ethan had come back about 15 minutes later carrying all of our dresses over his shoulder. I was putting on my dress first for everyone to see. After I walked into the dressing room, I stripped down to my bra and panties and slipped on my dress. I walked out of the dressing room and back into the main room where Lissa and everyone was sitting on the couch. As soon as I walked out, Lissa came right up to me and hugged me tight, whispering, "You get more and more gorgeous every time you put that dress on and Greg is going to flip out when he sees you at the alter. Not to mention, your little baby bump makes the dress all the better." she finished as she set her hand down on my baby bump.

I smiled and put my own hand on my stomach. Right where I put my hand, I felt a small kick. My baby knew who his mommy was and I couldn't help the giant smile come to my face. The kicks had started a couple of weeks ago **(I'm not sure when in a pregnancy you typically start feeling kicks) . **

Lissa beamed and I temporally forgot that she hadn't felt the baby kick yet. "Was that the baby?" she asked in shock. I outright laughed at her shock before I nodded to her. She looked amazed but it quickly turned into a thoughtful look. Liss placed her hand on her still flat belly and looked down, "I can't wait till I can feel my baby kicking."

I smiled at her and rubbed her shoulder, "Liss, it's amazing and you're going to be an amazing mother. Just a couple more weeks and then you will have a bump to rub all day and it's amazing. Then, a couple months after that, you will feel your baby. Just hang tight." I smiled encouragingly at her and she smiled back, regaining her fallen posture.

Turning to look at myself in the mirror, I smiled and rubbed my belly. Everything was going so perfect. My two favorite boys were at home being boys and I was here with all of my best friends, trying on a wedding dress for my upcoming and fast approaching wedding. It was amazing.

I took a deep breath in order to calm my emotions that so wanted to spring to life and explode in happiness.

"You look absolutely beautiful in your dress, Rose."

I smiled like an absolute idiot until I heard that voice. A voice that had haunted my worst nightmares for the past months, the voice that Greg had to assure me wasn't real when I heard it, a voice that belonged to the most cruel and evil person I had ever met.

**AN: You can probably guess who our special guest is. Again, I'm really sorry that I haven't been updating. I'll try to do better. Don't forget to review and let me know what you guys think! I love you all -Sammy :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY GUYS! Woohooo! Three day weekend! I'm going to TRY to get two chapters up for you guys but no promises. This chapter is dedicated to the Crazy Impatient Guest because your review made me laugh and you better believe that I am expecting internet kisses! Haha. I love you all -Sammy **

Chapter 3:

The voice belonged to none other than Tasha. Her voice had haunted my worst nightmares for months and hearing it now made all of my dreams come back to me. I wanted to break down and cry right then but my guardian instincts kicked in. Tasha was strigoi, I was a guardian, and moroi were present meaning I had a job to do.

Mentally, I went over the situation that I was in. I was the only guardian in our group, Mia and Lissa were moroi while Sydney was human, an unexperienced fighter I might add. Also, mentally, I took into account that fact that Tasha was simply standing in the far corner of the room, arms crossed, and staring at us. Despite her composed posture, I was in a fighting stance standing in front of all three of the girls.

"Tasha." I said as cooly as I could manage. A snarl got through my guardian mask but I didn't mind. "What are you doing here?" I said, barely managing to keep the shake out of my voice. I've fought A LOT of strigoi but never any that had threatened the life of my son and it scared me, scared me to my core. I stood my ground though.

Tasha smiled at my attempt at keeping my voice steady as she took two steps forward near us with her seemingly endless legs. She was wearing a red dress that went to her ankles with a slight up the side almost all the way to her thigh. That would make it a little more difficult for her to fight me but on the flip side of that, I was wearing a wedding dress so I didn't really have much room to talk, not to mention, I was pregnant and I didn't want to risk my unborn baby.

"Oh, Rose. You're so adorable to think that you can hide from me." she smirked and I growled. At my growl, she stopped walking towards us. "Surely you knew that I would be showing up eventually?" she said in the form of a question, a question that I didn't have the nerve to answer. I didn't want to talk, I wanted to kill her and finally be able to move on with my life. Instead of answering her question, I stood my ground.

Three other guardians entered the room that we were in. They had probably heard about a breech and came to our rescue. Tasha, not wanting to further her speech and in turn possibly ending up with her demise, lounged at me, fangs extended. I shoved Lissa far behind me and to the other guardians while Mia and Sydney had already backed up.

Every thing happened in a flash after that. One guardian took the initiative to grab Lissa, Mia, and Sydney and took them out of the room and probably very far away so that they didn't get hurt. It seemed like we were all trying to fight Tasha for hours when in reality it was only about 10 minutes. It had initially been me and two other guardians against Tasha but when Alex (unexpectedly) showed up, it made the fight a lot harder. They were strong together and we couldn't take them on.

I was taking on Tasha one on one while the other two guardians took Alex on. Alex had been badass while he was a guardian, not quite as badass as Dimitri is but badass none the less, however that power hadn't been lost in his strigoi form. He was causing them quite the struggle.

I made a mistake. A big one. One that no guardian should ever make. I took my focus off of Tasha. For a second, I glanced over at the other guardians and Alex. Thinking of Alex as a strigoi had never been easy for me because I couldn't imagine him with red ringed eyes and the smile as a killer so I never thought about it. Honestly, I just needed to come to terms with it and the only way I could do that was to actually see it. That was a huge mistake.

As soon as I took my eyes off of Tasha, she had the upperhand, and I had accidentally given it to her. She knew that she had a second of surprise though and she took full advantage of it. I felt her foot come in contact with my stomach. A huge surge of pain shot all the way into my stomach and up my spine. I wanted to drop to my knees in pain but I didn't. Instead, I shot my fist out and connected with her face.

As soon as my fist connected with her face, Alex showed up at her side and pulled her away. They escaped us as well as the entire court. I dropped to my knees and bent over holding my stomach. No tears fell because I couldn't let them, I wouldn't let them. The two other guardians, which I now recognized as Guardian Alexander and Guardian Cole. Ashley Cole was a very good friend of mine her at court and she was really close to Greg, Mason, and I. She knew I was pregnant.

Ashley saw me on my knees and immediately came over and kneeled next to me, hand on my back, rubbing her hand in circles. "What happened, Sweety? Are you okay?!" she asked.

I let out a deep breath that I didn't know I had been holding in. A small sob escaped from the back of my throat but still, no tears came through my closed eyes. She helped me stand and held up most of my weight. Alexander came to my other side and they walked me to the hospital.

As soon as we got to the hospital, I was taken to a room where my prenatal doctor had me laying on my back in bed resting while he got all of his ultrasound machines hooked up so that they could check on my baby. When they had me undress and change into a hospital gown, they had noticed blood in my underwear and I panicked.

Ashley had called Greg as soon as we got to the hospital and he was on his way. He ran from our apartment all the way to the hospital. I couldn't wait for him to get here with me because I could barely contain my panic and tears without him.

I was laying on the hospital bed on my back with my arms crossed covering my eyes, still trying to keep myself in check. As soon as I heard the door open and close, I uncovered my eyes and looked at Greg. We made eye contact for a minute before he ran over to the side of the bed. I cracked. Tears spilled out of my eyes and panic shook my body as well as the sobs that I couldn't contain. Greg slide into the bed next to me and pulled me into his arms. He put one hand on my stomach.

"Shhhhhh. Don't cry, my beautiful. We don't know what's going on yet." he whispered. I heard the tears in his voice despite his undeniable protests. He had been through this before. He had been in the hospital with his girlfriend before going through the pain of losing an unborn child. However, he was right, we didn't know what had happened yet. There was a chance that our baby was perfectly fine and we shouldn't panic until we know what was going on for sure.

I snuggled into his arms and we both took a deep breath. Feeling Greg's hand rubbing small cirlces on my still big belly made me relax even further and begin to feel my panic fade.

When the doctor came into the room, my panic slowly started rising again. He brought the ultrasound with him. He was going to check to see how my baby was, his breathing, and his heartbeat. I was worried and so was Greg.

Hooking up the machine, Greg started to pull the hospital grown up my stomach so that the doctor could put the gel on my belly. I closed my eyes, trying to block out the rising panic in the back of my throat and the tears gathering in my eyes. Greg rubbed my arms and kissed my forehead, he hadn't gotten out of the bed and it didn't seem like he was planning to. He was just as worried about the baby as I was. Neither of us wanted to lose our unborn baby. I didn't want to know how Gregory would react if he lose another baby, it's possible that he would lose himself.

**AN: how was that guys? You loving it or hating it? Let me know and also let me know what you guys are expecting in the next chapter and even in the rest of the story. I love you all so so much and your reviews make my day. Also, a side note, not many of you have been reviewing and I would appreciate it if you did. Reviews let me know how I'm doing, how you guys feel about my writing and they let me know what you guys want to see happen. So review, review, review! -Sammy :)**


	4. authors note 1

**Hey guys! Just a quick note. I'm very sorry that I wasn't able to get another chapter up for you guys but as luck would have it, my sisters computer broke and she was borrowing mine so that she could do some school work. I'll try to get up lots of chapters up for you guys starting tomorrow! I love you all and I love all of your reviews. Hugs and kisses! Don't forget to tell me what you guys are thinking about the story so far! -Sammy :)**


	5. authors note 2

**OMGoodness guys I am soo sooo sooo sorry about not updating. My sister's in college and her laptop broke so she had mine for a while. When I got it back I had a virus that needed to get fixed before I could risk going online again. Aside from that, I am working on a novel and working on findng an agent so I wont be able to update as often but I will be trying. I don't have anything big going on this weekend so I will be trying to get a few chapters up. Again, I am really sorry and I hope you guys haven't given up on me. I love you all -Sammy **


	6. Chapter 4

**HEY GUYS! So I kinda dropped off the face of the earth for a while there but I'm back now. I would never leave you guys completely hanging. Basically, I'm writing a book called **_**Set Back**_** and I've been putting all of my free time into it and I'm also taking all honors classes this year so my homework load has been ridiculous. I'm trying to update as fast as I can so stick with me :) I love you all! -Sammy**

Chapter 4:

I was terrified while watching the doctor study the sonogram. I felt Gregory's arms tighten around me as if it would fix the situation we found ourselves in. Instead of watching the screen like I was, Greg was whispering sweet and reassuring words into my ears. He only stopped when we heard the sweet sound of a little heartbeat. Tears sprang to Greg's and my eyes before the doctor even had time to speak.

"Well, Rosemarie, Gregory, it looks to me that your sweet baby was in a certain position that the kick to your stomach did not do any harm whats so ever to your baby." At the doctors words sparked life into my seemingly beatless heart. Greg laid his head into my shoulder and I heard his whisper "Oh thank God."

A few tears were shed as we left the hospital but the real sobs escaped when Greg and I made it to his car in the parking lot. We held onto each other and thanked the Lord that our baby was okay. We left the hospital and went to Lissa and Christian's apartment.

"Vasilissa," I started and she instantly knew I was serious about what was about to come out of my mouth, "I want Tasha found and I want to be the one to deal with her." Lissa looked shocked. I turned to Christian with a sad look on my face that was true to the heart. "Christian, I'm sorry. The fact is that Tasha has become something that it is my job to kill. Not only that but she has become a threat to my family, my son, my unborn baby, and myself and I won't stand for it." Throughout everything that has happened since highschool, Christian has become a big brother to me and my goal is never to hurt him but I can't be held responsible for the choices that Tasha has made.

Thinking about killing Tasha didn't faze me at all, not one bit but as it just so happens, Alex is with her and a strigoi and killing Tasha meant that I would have to kill Alex. That hurt. Alex was a good friend to me. He was amazing to me when I first moved to court and he was amazing with Mason and it killed me inside to think of ending his life even if it wasn't really a life anymore. It was a sad thought to have but, in the end, it had to be done. As a guardian I was taught to have no mercy for the undead but as a mother, it was a part of me to love the people close to me and for a long time, Alex was really close to me and an amazing friend to Gregory and me. I was torn even though I knew what was the right thing to do. End Tasha and Alex for good. It was the only option. It. Had. To. Be. Done.

The only real reaction that Christian responded with was a nod before he left the room to go to his and Lissa's room. I felt bad, horrible really. Greg and I left to go home in complete silence.

When we got home, we found Mason playing with his dinosaurs with Adrian. Gregory had called Adrian to come watch Mason as soon as he found out I was in the hospital.

"Mommy, Daddy!" Mason screamed, dropping all of his toys and running over to us. Gregory immediately bent over to pick Mason up from his place on the ground. "Mommy did something happen to my little brother?" he asked. I smiled. We weren't sure whether the baby was a boy or a girl yet but Mason seemed to be pretty sure that it was a boy.

"Of course not sweetie. Everything's fine." I told him and Gregory sat him down on the couch. "Your brother is absolutely fine." After Mason was finally fully convinced, he went upstairs to his room to put on his pajamas like we told him. Adrian pulled me into the kitchen.

"It was Tasha, wasn't it?" he said in a low, angry voice. I locked eyes with him because no words were really needed to convey my message.

"We are going to take care of it, Adrian. Don't worry." Gregory said. Having been friends with Adrian for years, he knew that Adrian had a habit of freaking out and lashing out in white hot anger when someone threatened someone close to him.

Adrian shook his head violently and seemed like he wasn't convinced. "No. That bitch needs to pay! She can't keep coming into people's lives and fucking everyone's shit up!" he yelled.

"Keep your damn voice down." I angrily whispered. No way did I want Mason to know what had really happened. As far as Mason knew, I tripped and fell on my way to the fitting rooms at the bridal shop. That's all he needed to know.

"I'm sorry. I just… I'm like Mason's uncle-"

"You are his uncle, Adrian." I interrupted.

"I am Mason's uncle and I don't ever want anything to happen to him or to you guys. I love you guys." I noticed small tears in Adrian's eyes and tears formed in mine.

"Adrian," Gregory said, "I swear to you," he turned to me, "and I swear to you, that Mason will be completely and totally fine as long as I live. He is my son and I love him. I also love that baby growing in your stomach and I'll be damned if ANYTHING changes that or puts them in jeopardy." He finished.

"Daddy? Why would anyone put me in japerdy?" I gasped and spun around to see Mason standing at the bottom of the stairway in his monkey pajamas with a hood with cute little round ears at the top. He was just standing, unmoving, at his spot at the stairs. Gregory looked ready to kick himself because Mason had heard him and he quickly went over to Mason.

Gregory picked him up and told him they would talk upstairs. He was such a great dad to him. "We'll talk tomorrow, Adrian." He said before he made his way up the stairs with Mason in his arms.

Adrian and I talked for a few more minutes before he left to go back to his own apartment and I went upstairs to find Greg and Mason talking.

"-bad woman and she doesn't like your mommy very much." I heard Gregory finish. I walked into the room and sat next to Mason on his bed. Greg was on his other side.

"Why doesn't she like mommy, daddy?" Mason curled up at my side and snuggled in.

I rubbed Mason's back while Gregory explained to him. As a general rule, Greg and I decided as a team that Mason didn't need to know that Alex had become a strigoi with Tasha but as it so seemed, it might be safer for him if he knows. "Do you remember when I told you that Mommy dated Dimtri while she was in school?" Mason nodded. "Well Tasha liked Dimtri in a stronger way then he liked her and she didn't like that he was with your mommy. When Dimitri went with Tasha to guard her, she thought that the battle between her and your mommy was over and that she had won. However, when Dimitri came back and has been with us for a while, Tasha didn't like it and she… she uh…"

"She went Strigoi, Mason." I whispered and Mason looked scared and shocked but he was trying his very best to cover it up, my strong little man. "Alex… Alex did too." Little tears came through Mason's eyes and he buried his face in my side.

The eye contact that I made with Greg showed that we agreed that that was enough to talk about tonight. I picked up Mason and held him on my waist while he cried his little tears for his lost friend. The three of us went to mine and Greg's room and we all got tucked into bed with Mase between us. Mason fell asleep after a few more minutes of crying and sobbing and Greg and I were still wide awake.

"How do you think he will be in the morning?" Greg asked me in a quiet voice.

"I don't know." I answered honestly. "They were so close." I looked him straight in the eye and said the one thing that I have been wanting to say all day. "One thing I do know is, I want Tasha out of the equation."

"Agreed."

**Alrighty! This chapter for one reason or another was really difficult to write so you guys need to be giving me some ideas about what you guys are wanting to see happen. It would be a huge help! I love you all soo soo much and make sure you are reviewing to let me know what you guys are thinking and if you are liking the Dangers of Rejection **** -Sammy **


	7. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Ugh my day has been hectic and I'm currently on my way to softball practice. I took my laptop with me because I just wanted to get some writing in. I love you all –Sammy **

Chapter 5:

I knew that Mason wouldn't take Alex turning strigoi well, I knew it with every fiber of my being that he wouldn't but the fact was that it was probably safer for him to know because if the time ever occurs that him or Tasha try to take Mason, it's safer for Mason to be aware that he isn't who he used to be then have him think that it's okay to go with him. Hurting him was going to make sure he was safer and as his mom, that's all I wanted. Knowing that Mason wasn't going to take it well didn't help me to realize how much it was going to hurt him. Mason was only three, after all and he wasn't at all old enough to realize that sometimes, life doesn't turn out the way that you want it to or are hoping it will turn out.

When I woke up, Gregory and Mason were both not in bed. My first thought was that they were downstairs eating breakfast like always so I headed down wearing shorts and a St. Vladimir's gym shirt that I had from school. When I got down to the kitchen, I saw Gregory sitting at the table eating some fried eggs but I saw no Mason.

"Where's Mase?" I asked Greg. I assume that Greg didn't know that I had joined him downstairs because I startled him when I spoke.

Only glancing up at me, Greg said, "He's upstairs in his room." It wasn't like Mason to be upstairs alone in the morning. He was almost always with Greg and I eating breakfast unless we instructed him to go upstairs to his room so that we could talk. However, Mason was rarely by himself if he didn't have to be, which was why this concerned me. Without saying anything else to Greg, I made my way upstairs to Mase's room, concern covering my face.

Greg glanced up at me once more before I walked upstairs and I noticed that he was indeed not looking at me because he was on his laptop; probably doing work so he wouldn't have to go in today, I would probably be doing that too for the next few days or weeks, depending on how long it takes for them to find and kill Tasha because no way in hell am I going to risk the life of my son. Greg nodded at me like he understood my concern. Making my way upstairs, I began to think about why Mason would be alone. Naturally, my mind wandered to the worst possible scenerio, that Mason had been attacked in the middle of the night and had his throat slit open, maybe it was just my motherly worry. I tried not to think that way though because I was already pretty sure why he was alone. My thoughts were confirmed when I opened his door.

My little boy was curled up in his "big boy bed", as he likes to call it, wearing a shirt that was a million sizes too big for him. He was holding a thick photo album that I had come to know well. The photo album was filled from the first to the last page of pictures of our friends and family throughout Mason's life, not his baby picture album but just as he grew up and the years went by. In the photo album there were pictures of Adrian, Eddie, my parents, Greg's parents, Lissa, Christian, but the most frequent person to appear was the one and only Alex. Closer inspection revealed that Mason had small tears running down his cute, bright red cheeks. I watched intently as I watched him turn the pages gently and more tears gathered in his eyes and made their way down his cheeks.

Mason and Alex were really close and it was awful seeing Mason like this. When I looked closer at the shirt that my little angel was wearing, I figured out that it was Alex's. When Mason was two years old, we were all out at a lake and we spent all day out there. I told Mason to wait a few minutes for me to put on my bathing suit before he got in the water and I could get his floatees before he got in. He didn't listen. Mason jumped right in and he didn't even know how to swim. I was to far away to react quick enough and Greg was just as far away as I was. Alex was right at the edge of the water in his swim trunks. Immediately responding with his guardian reflexes, Alex was right in the water and diving deep down to get Mason. Although in shock, Mase was fine but very, very, very cold. Because Alex was only in his swim trunks, his shirt was untouched by the water so he gave it to Mase to warm him up and to this day, it was never returned to Alex and it seems as though it never will be.

"Hey, sweetheart." I whispered to Mase. He looked up at me and then looked back down. "Watcha looking at?" Although I knew what he was looking at, I felt it was an appropriate thing to ask. Mason did nothing but hold up the book to show what it was, he knew I understood. "Awh honey." I went over to his bed and he scooted over for me. I sat down next to him and wrapped my arms around him.

"Why did he do it mommy?" Mason wailed with tears and shaky sobs. I held him tighter and he buried his face in my chest trying to avoid my very pregnant belly. Right then Greg walked in and took a place on the opposite side of Mason to rub his back while he cried.

"Oh honey, he made some bad decisions. Those bad decisions brought him to make the worst one possible. He was always a very strong man, you know that." Mase nodded, still keeping his face in my chest. Part of the reason that I loved Alex so much was that he was so strong and powerful both in mind and in body. "It just so happens that despite all of his mental and physical strengh, he made a decision that ruined it for him. For once in his life, he stopped being a leader and he followed, he followed someone and did something that he should never have done." Mason looked up at me with his tears stained face and I wiped away his tears with my thumbs and kissed his forehead.

"The important thing to remember, buddy, is that he is not the same person that he used to be. He is not the friend that you used to know. I know that it is a hard reality to face but you have to understand that. He can and will hurt you given the chance." Gregory's words brought more tears to Mason's eyes but he continued anyway, knowing that it had to be said and clearly understood for the sake of Mason's health and well being. "So, buddy, if you ever see Tasha or Alex, I want you to yell as loud as you can and run as fast as you can to whoever is nearest to you like Auntie Lissa, Uncle Chrissie, Uncle Addie, your mother, me, or even Dimitri. Alright? Do you understand buddy?"

Wiping more tears from his now crimson red cheeks, Mase turned away from my body and towards his daddy, "I understand, Daddy. I wont trust him or Tasha."

**Alrighty guys so that was another chapter about Rose, Greg, and Mason. Who else feels terrible for poor little Mason? Me! I do! Alrighty so I'm thinking that I'm going to skip forward a few months in Rose's pregnancy, how far pregnant do you guys want her to be? Let me know. Again, I love you all to death and back! -Sammy**


	8. Chapter 6

**HEY guys! Lets just get this one going. I love you all and don't forget to review because if you don't review and tell me what you are looking to happen then I wont know what to write and I wont be posting. I love you all tons and tons and tons! -Sammy**

Chapter 6:

Mason cried a little longer after Greg and I made sure that he was aware that Alex and Tasha cannot be trusted and then after crying, he fell asleep and me and Greg went downstairs to let him sleep.

"I can't believe that Alex did that..." I whispered, more to myself then to Greg.

"Me either. But as you heard him say, Tasha's baby was really his and we know how he reacted around Mase... maybe he was willing to do anything to be a dad..." Greg replied. Looking down he added, "I know I would do anything to stay Mason's dad and our unborn baby's daddy."

"Still, he's a guardian and he's trained his whole life to protect Moroi and yet he goes out and becomes a Strigoi. Did he really think that that was the only way that he would be able to be a father to his and Tasha's baby?" I asked while I got a bowl down from the cabinet and cereal from another cabinet.

Greg shrugged and looked at me while I got out the milk from the fridge. "Sweetheart, you know Tasha. Obviously Alex does too and he knew that she was really in love with Dimitri. And we all know that Tasha was pretending that that baby was indeed Dimitri's and Alex knew she was. Maybe he made that sacrifice well knowing that he wouldn't have had a part in the baby's life if he hadn't."

It was evident in the look that the two of us shared that this conversation was over. Neither of us wanted to talk about this anymore. We were tired of it and tired of all of the stress that it was causing for everyone involved.

The two of us were sitting in a comfortable silence at the kitchen table right next to eachother until Greg leaned over to kiss my forehead and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "So I guess our wedding is getting pushed back again?" he asked with a sad smile.

I started tearing up and one small tear escaped my left eye which Greg gently wiped away with the padding of his thumb. "It's alright sweety. Everything will be okay. We can just wait until after our baby is born and until after all of this crazy shit is over and done with." My tears continued. "Hey. There's no need for tears. You are the most beautiful women I have ever met and I will wait forever if I have to as long as I get to marry you and call you my wife. So, until the time comes when I get to watch you walk down the aisle, I am willing to wait." He pulled me in close to his chest and I breathed him in, loving the way he always smelt like a fresh shower and felt like a giant teddy bear.

"Are you sure you are okay with waiting?" I asked, wiping my tears away with my fingertips as he held me so close to his chest that I could hear his heartbeat.

"Of course I am sweety. I love you."

As it so happens, I ended up having to go into work today despite my protests to Hanes. You know, you would think that being the head guardian at Court, I would be able to decide when I went into work, but apparently not. But, thankfully, I didn't have to much work to do. It was mostly all some boring paperwork and approving some people for access to the Court grounds. I finished in about two hours and started packing my stuff up to go home.

"Well Rose, it's been awhile." Came a voice from the door to my office. The voice was familiar but I couldn't place it until I turned around to see the new person in the room.

Someone I was not expecting stood standing in the doorway with her arms crossed and her signature look etched across her guardian face worn out through her years of guarding and teaching. After a look of complete and utter shock crossed my face, I went right over and wrapped my arms around her shoulders. Her hard guardian look sobered as she wrapped her arms around me.

"Alberta." I said, she smiled. "I haven't seen it in forever." I smiled at her.

"Yeah, two years, I believe. And it looks as though I've missed a lot." She said as she pulled away from me and gestured to my barely showing baby bump.

I laughed. "Yeah I guess you have. It's been insane lately."

"Yeah, I've heard. That's actually why I'm here. They called in backup for the Court because of the constant threat that Tasha Ozera and another Guardian turned Strigoi named Austin or something-"

"Alex." I interrupted her softly. She looked at me and put her hand on my shoulder in a motherly way.

"I see you too were close?" she asked softly.

"Yeah… we were really close… Mason and him were even closer. It's been really hard on him since he found out…" I said while tears welled up in my eyes. I was doing way to much of that lately.

Alberta and I sat down on the couch in my office and talked for a while longer. We talked about everything that had happened since Dimitri got to court which she was very interested since she was one of the first people to know I was pregnant, after Greg found me crying. I told her about what happened when we told Dimitri about him being Mason's real dad and everything that went on between Greg and Dimitri. I told her about the huge battle that happened at Court and how everything got a lot more secure after that but not secure enough to keep the newly turned Alex and Tasha out. I also told her about how I heard Tasha talking to Alex about her baby actually being his and not Dimitri's and that's why we suspect Alex turned with her. Lastly, I told her about my pregnancy and how Tasha almost ruined everything. Alberta listened patiently through my long, long story and commented occasionally. When we finished talking, we made plans for her to join Greg, Mase, and me for dinner tomorrow night.

Alberta was around consistently for the first year of Mason's life to help me out. She was around the most when he was a newborn to help me with the breastfeeding and she lived with me for a few months before she had to go back to St. Vlads. I found out that she actually had a son before he was killed in a battle against strigoi so she was more than happy to help out since my mother was unable to leave her guardian duties. I was doubtful that Mason would remember her from his earlier years of life but there was always a chance. After a series of conversations for about two hours, we said our goodbyes and I finally went home.

When I got home, I found all of the lights dimmed and the smell of lavender filling the house. Curious, I made my way through the living room and into the kitchen. I found a handsome looking Gregory standing in front of the table wearing a black suit and tie, smiling at me.

He made his way over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist, drawing me to him and holding me tight. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he kissed me. We kissed lightly at first before our kisses went deeper and I felt his tongue tracing my bottom lip, asking for entrance which I quickly granted. After a few seconds of making out, I gently pulled back for air and he moved to placing kisses up and down my throat and my jawline.

"Where's Mason?" I whispered.

In between kisses, he murmured "With Eddie." Before he pulled back and said in a normal tone of voice, "I thought that we both deserved a stress free night." He said with a smile. Placing one hand on my swollen baby belly he continued, "Stress isn't good for the baby."

I smiled at him and looked behind him at the kitchen table covered with a beautiful blood red table cloth. There was a bottle of Champaign on the table with two glasses. Along with the glasses, there was two plates on each end of the table. I understood what was going on. I told Gregory to give me a few minutes to change before we had dinner and I went upstairs.

When I got upstairs I went into the bathroom in mine and Greg's room, I went into the bathroom and leaned against the sink to look in the mirror.

_Okay Rose. Breathe. You and Greg haven't done this in a while but you're still awesome at it. You can be crazy and sexy and awesome even during a pregnancy. _I let out a deep breath and pulled the pony tail out of my hair and let it fall long in it's natural wavy curls. After I got dressed, I made my way downstairs to my amazing fiancé.

Greg saw me and seemed to worship my deep purple, strapless dress that fell to my knees. He came over to me and kissed my forehead before leading me over to a chair at one end of the table and went to grab that pots and pans filled with wonderful food. He made his amazing spaghetti and garlic bread. During dinner we had many conversations, mostly straying away from all of the drama that we had recently come to know as our life. We talked about my pregnancy and our plans for it. We talked about Lissa and Christian's upcoming baby and we even talked about how Eddie and Mia had started seeing eachother.

When we finally finished our dinner, Gregory brought our dishes to the sink and came back to me, wrapping his arms around me so we could finish what we started earlier. Gently while we were kissing, I felt Gregory glide his hand from my waist up my back to unzip my dress, unveiling my lacy black underwear and bra. He growled under his breath when the dress fully dropped around my ankles. Picking me up, bridal style, he brought me up to our room where we stayed up all night until sunrise.

**AN: Hey guys! I hope you loved that chapter because I did. I personally love Alberta. So I was thinking that the next chapter could be in the points of views of Alex and Tasha switching back and forth, starting from when they decided to turn until now. What do you guys think about that? Let me know. I love you all **


	9. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Long time no update! Really sorry about that. I honestly don't have any real excuses so I am just going to leave you all with an apology and a new chapter in the point of view of both Alex and Tasha starting from when the strigoi attacked court. **** I love you all –Sammy**

Chapter 7: Alex POV

Tasha is insane. I'm insane. And dumb. And an idiot. A fool. A dumbass. Not a guardian. The hardest truth to face? I was barely even a guardian anymore. Since I was four years old, I was raised in an academy to be a guardian, a man that's only duty is to protect Moroi against. Explain to me how the hell I was doing that now? Exactly. I'm not. Instead of doing my birth given duty, I am sleeping with a Moroi who was most certainly not my charge not to mention she is one of my best friends arch nemesis. I am a disgrace. A ginormous part of me wanted to smack myself upside the head but then another part of me… I'm not sure, the other part of me was just plain confused as hell.

When I heard that Tasha was pregnant with Dimitri's kid I was beyond pissed but I still am not sure why I was so mad at her and at him. I didn't even know Dimitri and it wasn't like me and Tasha really were involved. She was more like a fuck buddy than anything to be honest and I understand that that makes me sound like a huge prick but hey, it is what it is. When I found out about her pregnancy I went straight to her about it.

_"Tasha can you please fucking explain to me why everyone at fucking court is talking about how you are pregnant with Dimitri Belikov's child?" I practically growled at her when I pulled her off to the side, near a far wall at the corner of Court. _

_ She smacked me which was to be expected. "Listen you prick, first off: you don't get to be pissed off at me for sleeping with Dimka because me and you are not together. Me and you had sex ONCE and that DOES NOT mean that we are dating or anywhere close to it. And second: it's not even his baby. It's yours dumbass!" she yelled. _

I remember being dumbstruck. I've always wanted a baby. Honestly I don't know if that risks some of my man cred of anything but I have always wanted to be father. Mason was the closest that I've ever come to being one. A baby of my own? My heart sped up and a smile appeared on my face just thinking about it.

The only problem about Tasha carrying my baby- strike that, there were tons of complications because of Tasha being pregnant with my child. One of the problems was one that I previously mentioned; Tasha is Rose's arch nemesis and Rose is like a little sister to me. Another one was that: Tasha ABSOLTULY REFUSED to admit to anyone other than me that the baby wasn't Dimitri's. She was leading everyone on to believe that Dimitri was the baby's father and I couldn't help but be pissed beyond belief.

It took a while before I actually had the nerve to talk to Tasha about how I didn't like keeping it from everyone and when I did talk to her, I didn't like the way she responded. After I bunch of random sentences in which that she was really just avoided the topic of conversation, we finally got to the point of her admitting to everyone who the real father of her child was. Even then, we only got out a few sentences before Tasha glanced behind me and told me that she just saw someone run away. That worried both of us. If someone found out about the baby before we actually had a chance to tell anyone about it then we could both be in deep shit. Instead of worrying like we both were tempted to do, she pulled me up into her empty apartment –empty because that Belikov jackass was spending the night with Rosie which I was pretty sure made Greg a little more than pissed considering that he was in the hospital- and she had her way with me all night long.

When I woke up in the morning, Tasha was drawing shapes on my bare chest while she rested her head on my shoulder. I glanced at her before I turned my head back to the side and closed my eyes again. I felt her lips rest against my ear and I felt myself grow hard despite my lack of sleep from our previous night. Not only did her lips cause my little member to grow but she only aided it when she smoothed her hand over the sheets where I was growing. Her words threw me way off.

The words that she uttered while she drew on my chest with her finger tips surprised the hell out of me and I was left with no words left inside of me.

"Let's turn Strigoi, then no one can keep us apart."

**Tasha's POV **

Dimitri was an idiot to think that he could make everything work between him and that whore of a girl. She was merely a little child whereas I am a fully developed woman who can give him much more pleasure than that little tramp could ever even begin to imagine. I was going to take him back and he was going to be mine no matter how I had to do it. If pretending that the baby in my womb was Dimitri's in order to keep him than so be it.

Alex had no right to be upset with me because I was telling everyone that my baby was Dimitri's. I mean sure, I was lying but it's not like me and Alex even had anything together. He was nothing more than a pawn in my game that happened to be really good in bed, and when I saY good in bed, I mean GOOD. IN. BED. Even better than Dimitri even though that only happened once due to his only weak moment of missing his "precious Roza".

Of course, being me, I'm smart so I figured out quickly that simply pretending that I would have Dimka's baby wasn't enough to make him stay especially after that Rose bitch ratted me out about the real father of my baby. This calls for drastic measures. I would do anything. When I say anything, I mean ANYTHING.

My sister and her husband turned strigoi once upon ago but they went about it all wrong. They actually were dumb enough to go back for their son, my nephew, Christian, and because they did that, they were murdered. Idiots. Disgraceful idiots. Those two had no idea what they were doing. I would. But never mind that, I would prove my smarts soon enough. All I had to do was convince Alex that it was a smart idea and a perfect game move. Honestly, I believed it wouldn't be that hard to force him to stray from his beliefs and his family and friends and to also make him believe that it was all of his own free will and thought.

"Good morning, baby." I muttered while I drew shapes on his chest. He was probably too tired to hear me seeing as we got really down to business last night… over and over and over again. He leaned his head away from me to rest it on his other shoulder since I was currently occupying his other one.

Knowing that I only had a little bit of time before he was completely asleep again and when he woke up then he would be too awake to really think about what I was going to tell him. I tilted my head up so that my lips were brushing against his ear. I saw his pants straining against his little situation growing under the covers. I brushed my hand against his little buddy through the covers causing him to take repetitive deep breathes to calm himself down.

"Let's turn strigoi, that way no one can keep us apart." I muttered. Alex's head turned towards me and his eyes burst open.

**(It might get a little graphic here)**

Fearing that he would be way too awake and he would understand the consequences of what I had said, I moved my hand slowly under the covers and I gripped him in my hand, slowly moving my hand up and down his long length. I watched as his eyes slowly started to close as his breathing deepened.

I whispered into his ear as I gently started to speed up as I stroked him, "Come on baby, it would be amazing. Just us… together… forever." I sped up and he groaned. "You and I can raise this baby together because I know that you've always wanted a baby." I crawled up under the covers to take him into my mouth and move him in and out. As soon as his breathing started to get extremely deep and I knew he was almost ready to explode, I took him out of my mouth and went up to his face again while I continued to stroke him with my hand. "How's that sound baby?" I whispered, "Do you want to turn with me?"

As soon as the words left my mouth, he let lose all over the covers. As soon as he calmed down enough to breathe semi-normally he turned to me, kissed me hard on the mouth and let his tongue explore before he pulled away from me, looked me right in the eye, and said, "Yes baby. Yes I do." He closed his eyes and relaxed against the bed while I made myself comfortable against his warm body.

_Watch out Dimka, I'm coming to get you._ I thought to myself and smiled before I fell asleep in my pawns arms.

**Whooaaaaaaa…. TASHA SEDUCED ALEX. Does anyone else feel really bad for Alex? I mean the guy just wants a family of his own and he got stuck with a crazy bitch?! Let me know what you guys think about this chapter. I love you all sooo sooo much and I really appreciate all of your wonderful reviews. I wont be updating again until I get 10 more reviews. Have a wonderful day/night **** -Sammy **


End file.
